Pulsing Beat of Steel
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: Alucard analyzes all the features that Major kept even if he has an artificial body now.   Written as third person narrator. Enjoy


What Major considered to be a good thought during that point of time, not noticing the poison raising up high into the situation he was in, ended up in making him obey to the exigency of this precise moment.

Each and every screen on the bridge was broken and cracked like a mirror, sending broken light into the room, twitching of last transmissions from outside. Just scraps and sharp pieces of them were left inside the metal framework that once surrounded them. The white dressed man stood back against that electrically charged wall, as black tendrils appeared behind him, twining around his wrists, thighs and upper arms; they pulled him backwards towards the wall. Splinters of glass cut through Major's white coat and suit, wrinkling the fabric till they touched and tugged deep holes into the skin that was hidden under it.

Those sharp shadows cut deep into the flesh of that plushy skin till it curled up and started to  
break. That seemed a perfect choice amount of pressure the monster assumed. Caused by the strength of impact, the leader's glasses slipped out of their right place, while some of his hair frizzed.

Alucard walked closer to the tied madman that was still grinning at him so badly. He longed to see this frozen face shape in pain a bit; still he admired the only human who ever was able to face his appearance unarmed and without a twitch of fear.

Red eyes glowed in the dim light of the bridge as the immortal walked towards the point of attraction. Alucard was so much taller than Major, he had to lean forward to be eye to eye with the small man. His hands rested on the metal frames left and right, close to the little warmonger's head.

"I can hear the sound of your blinking. There is nothing mechanical or inhuman in it." Moving yet closer the thick glasses of Major grew damp by the foggy breath approaching. With an elegant grip the vampire took off those glasses. His fingers played with the metal surrounding of the slightly old object. "You even kept your shortsightedness after your transformation. I hope you are able to see my face sharp and not blurred, I don't want you to miss anything." The No Life King examined the wrinkles around those yellow eyes that focused him - him and nothing else.

He smiled. "Oh Major, we both can't age, isn't it a pity."

The Führer watched the soulless depth inside of this devil's eyes. When he heard the sound of his glasses hitting the floor he eyed down to them. Letting his gun appear from nowhere, Alucard did not even look down, but fired right at the glasses and made them explode into a  
mess of metal and glass. The blond man turned his head and his attention was all down at the sparkling, crashed glass.

Not appealing - the black beast seemed to disapprove of having lost his point of attention. One fast movement and the attention was all his again. Tightly he held the thick throat in his grasp and moved closer again.

"You are so powerless that it's pleasurable to see. You had the possibility to change pitiful leader."

"Ja, but I preferred to stay myself." Was the short reply he got.

His undead fingers still tried to crush the soft flesh and metal they held, while his other hand moved Major's tie aside, slid under the suit and grabbed the chubby chest under it. Laughing he said, "Oh yes, and you have gotten fatter." Stroking the round belly he moved on. "Or maybe you just have to hide all those gears and metal trash under it." Rolling his eyes the German wanted to reply. He was stopped by a shade covering his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah!" The immortal man next to him shook his index finger in a teaching movement.

Alucard paused shortly. "But I know how much you love to eat. One of your passions and vice. You kept it and wallow in the human vice. I wonder if it even has a purpose in your body. But I guess you also sleep. Such a wonderful human feature. A machine wouldn't need that...Would it? Hahaha, probably not." Smirking he placed his words with a gentle tone now. "I bet you also have dreams. Dreams of me - I guess I'm keeping you awake all night too, hunting you with the perfection you can never have."

The vampire was pleased with himself. His enthusiasm made him sigh and stress words more than  
necessary. "Your blood boils, doesn't it? The rest of what is left of it - that oily mixture that I smell all over you." Cannibalistic thoughts ran Nosferatu's mind as he bloated his nostrils. He couldn't decide if he wanted to taste the blood or watch it running down the drain.

Pushing the weak mortal's head aside easily, those dead lips gently slipped above the pale skin they desired, feeling the pulsing steel under thin layered skin.

Resting in that position he continued speaking. "Breathing, sweating wight.  
Even the little pearls made of sweat taste human. Artificial perfection." The grasp got tighter and caused Major to take short, panting breaths as he moved on. "Body temperature - yes, you emit warmth to your environment. It even has a center."

The grotesque figure moved up his knee between the gasping man's legs. Surprise filled Alucard's slender face. "Ooouuuh." he purred. "You live in lonely abstinence because war gives you joy and pleasure enough to live. Ha, it is so much better than primitive body pleasures. Still...Human, this reaction is human, oh so wonderfully human. Uncontrollable and vague."

His opponent laughed out loud. Finally the vampire wanted to hear a reply and removed the tendril from the mouth of his prey. "At least my blood is pulsing still, Alucard."

The monster grinned euphoric. The immortal had beaten his victim up with the chains of artificiality, now he even should go further. "I will show it to you, if you insist so much."


End file.
